Heretofore, a remote delivery system has been proposed, which captures, as video data and voice data, a content of a lecturer's lecture given on campus, in an office, at a lecture meeting, or in the like, and provides these data to a student at a remote place through a network. This remote delivery system is also called an e-learning (electronic learning) system, and can allow the student to take the lecture at any place and any time. Since the remote delivery system is easy to use, the remote delivery system is used in varieties of places and opportunities, which include a teaching site such as a college, an in-house employee education, and the like.
However, in such a method of allowing the student to take the lecture by delivering thereto a moving picture in which the lecture content is imaged, there is a problem that the student only views and listens to the monotonous lecture in a passive manner. This problem results in a motivation decrease of the student, and causes another problem that the student cannot be allowed to receive an effective education.
In this connection, there is a system that reduces a burden of a delivery operation, which is performed by the lecturer, at the time of delivering the lecture content to the student, and meanwhile, can allow the student to take a lecture closer to the actual lecture and having a feeling of presence at the time when the student takes the lecture (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1). This system described in Patent Literature 1 converts lecturer's materials into moving picture files and delivers the moving picture files to a terminal of the student in advance. When the lecture is started, the system automatically delivers, to the student, audio/video data including a video and voice of the lecturer, the number of the lecturer's material selected by the lecturer, position data of a pointer on a screen, data of characters or diagrams, which are written on a whiteboard by the lecturer, and moving picture information included in the lecturer's material.
Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-325156